charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page Heyy Charmed Fans, this Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page. I am an Admin so along with me and all the other feel free to ask me any questions about Charmed and you will get a reply :) Rude behaviour (this is also applying to emailing me) will get you blocked for a certain amount of time. Infobox It's a great idea! --TheBook 21:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it may be best that you wait with adding infoboxes to the demons of the novels. They require some other type of infobox which I will try to create. :I'm exited to see what kind of demons will appear in the comics. We'll need to add them too :) --TheBook 13:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Screencap Paradise They seem to have updated their design and are temporarily still adding caps again. I think they either are redoing the caps for higher quality or they still need to re-add them. --TheBook 19:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have no clue what that means. --TheBook 16:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I've noticed. Just one thing. When you add an infobox and you can't find the actors name in the article, instead of erasing the portrayed by go to IMDB, type in charmed and go to the episode where the character appeared in so you can look up the actors name. --TheBook 17:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Morphing :That's alright ;) :The title can be confusing, but has nothing to do with the power. It's just a funny pun on "Thank You For Not Smoking", imaging if they would have called it "Thank You For Not Shapeshifting", that just sounds blah... :Fritz, Marshall and Cynda were Shapeshifters, so it's only natural that their power is called shapeshifting ;) :--TheBook 16:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Unaired Pilot I liked it actually. I liked the different dynamic between the sisters, the real house used as set, the end especially as well. I wish they kept a few lines from the UP in the AP, cause there were a few brilliant ones. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why angry? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. You have to try and look at it as if it was something totally new. I tried, and you'll see you'll enjoy it more. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 18:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Magic? I do believe in magic. But not the Charmed kind of magic obviously. You? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 20:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Wiki page Thanks :) Glad you like it. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Cole's magical transformations. Hey, As that you're a admin, can you go over the things I did for 'Cole's Magical Transformations' and check it? Just to see if I missed anything or got anything wrong. xD HalliwellsAttic 14:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thankyou. I've been trying to do all of that for all the characters including the power lossess and them kind of things. xD HalliwellsAttic 08:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) User:TheBook Hello! I noticed the announcement of reporting with you any issues with TheBook, and well here I am. First is not that I have a problem with him/her but the thing is that (s)he, every time an user makes an edit to a page (s)he simply reverses it to his/her last version, and when asked for explanations (s)he rarely (or never) answers them. For example: I tried to edit the Charmed ones main article, to make both sections similar, but (s)he just reversed it to his/her last version, and never gave me an explanation as to why. Here's the article: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Ones, you can check out my version on the history page and you'll see it was a very good edit since it made both sections similar and equal, but TheBook simply just reversed it. Also (s)he has a habit of simply deleting pictures users upload without explanation. Thank you!--LHakaLH 15:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I understand your displeasure. And I understand why HE changed it. It was good what you done, I just think TheBook thought it was too much for one article. Yes it explained it all, but as said it was too much. Thanks for coming to me with your problems. ''--Khan1998stevewhite 15:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC)'' (talk) :So...can I change it back?? I mean that way each section can feature a picture of a photo of the sisters and a picture of the sisters themselves Can I??.--LHakaLH 15:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Issues with TheBook Sorry Khan :(, but as much as I (and indeed many of the other editors around here), are appreciative of his efforts to improve the wiki, it seems lately as though Glen has let the admin power get to his head a little. When you proposed the rename of "Hearting" to "Beaming," the majority were behind your idea - except for Glen, who promptly renamed it back to "Hearting". The Seasons page being protected also annoys me, as it gives the impression that only the pictures that meet his standards get to go up - and stay up - on the page. I still don't quite understand why we can't have a gallery with a screenshot of each character from every episode - it's not like it's taking up space or anything - and the decision has since led to LHakaLH and I arguing over what pictures should and should not go up, which is what neither of us created the appearance gallery's for in the first place Andyman14 15:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC). :I honestly don't know how to reply to that Andyman14, all I can say is you area a great editor and don't go on strike. I have been emailing Glenn so we see what happens. I admit that Beaming to Hearting thing was a bit unfair, but Glenn clearly had more prompt views that over tokk ours. Okay. So no strike :) --Khan1998stevewhite 15:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Okily dokily, the industrial action has since been called off :) Tell Glen that I'm sorry for feeling the way that I do and that I don't think he should have his admin powers "bound", but that he does need to be a little more empathetic Andyman14 15:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC). :Thank you for being a lot more understanding than the other editors. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin & TheBook I'm not entirely sure when you became an admin but I wanted to congratulate you first off! I'm sure this site is very lucky to have you (as I see you've already surpassed my number of edits hahaha) As for TheBook, ya know I've sorta been away from editing for awhile...but I'm always keeping tabs on what's going on here. And this whole thing with Glenn (that's his name, right?) "TheBook" I'm kind of left confused. He was a very good editor and contributed an exceeding amount of time to make this site perfect, and maybe that's where he got a little hard-headed at times. Idk if him and I ever got into it, I'm sure we have and I could check back through my prof talk page to see, but what's the point? Hopefully he'll see this and just understand that his work will always be recognized. Guess that's about it! Congrats, again! :) Nicknameguy 18:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I see...well, I wish him the best...and you! Say, maybe you can help me out. How'd you make those gif files at the top of this page? I really like them and think if I knew how to make them I could definitely start more editing. Just've been looking for new things! --Nicknameguy 18:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking The only person I was ever rude to was Glen, so I can assure you, you won't have to block me agian.Shanebeckam 19:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) That's the point. You are pretty much the only one sad to see him go. He just needs to take a break. Glen came on this site everyday, I doubt he'll stay gone for long. Best case scenario would be that he chills out for a while then comes back.Shanebeckam 20:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And we'll just have to try to keep this wiki above the water until then.Shanebeckam 20:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Manticore Mommy Why did you delete my article on Derek's manticore mate? Butterfly the rabbit 20:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Becuase I thought you could create a little section in the Manticores page about the Mommy, that way it saves space :)--Khan1998stevewhite 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::But that's exactly one of the reasons we banned Wiccid: merging articles when they should be seperate. Butterfly the rabbit 20:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ohh no i'm acting like wicked. I just think where she was a manticore we should merge them. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't mean to sound like I'm arguing or attacking, or offending, but it's somewhat of a "new-era" now that TheBook's gone, so we should really all have a fresh start. All good wikis like the Harry Potter one would have a seperate article for her as she is a seperate character, but, of course, include information about her on the manticore page. Butterfly the rabbit 20:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't sound so happy BTR. Okay but can I warn that creating to pages can confuse the wiki and cause merges, so lay back a bit. --Khan1998stevewhite 21:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry. Not angry, though. Perfectly calm... Butterfly the rabbit 21:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Could you restore the page then? Butterfly the rabbit 21:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have to agree. If you make a new page, make sure you stick with that page- ensuring all the red-links are completed before moving on to the next new page. It helps us out. Thanks. BuffymyBasset 22:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :::::::Yeah BMB is right. Sorry if you take this the wrong way BTR, but you have alot of red links, so delete the red links before you make a new page or do another edit. --Khan1998stevewhite 10:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Certain pages I was wondering what would happen to certain pages, that were protected indefinetely by TheBook and that no one can edit? How can I edit those pages??--LHakaLH 18:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ask me to unlock them. First I'll see whether I should, then I will. :Can you unlock them please?--LHakaLH 18:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Can you unlock the Julie page?Shanebeckam 18:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I can thankyou. --Khan1998stevewhite 17:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Leaving the wiki I'm really sorry to inform you of this, but I have also decided to leave this wiki as I feel personally responsible for all that has happened on this website lately. Quite frankly, my behaviour has been less than desirable and after reading TheBook's comments I've come to the conclusion that I have absolutely no right to make any more edits on this wiki. I've have broken so many rules on this site and have never asked for anyone's approval before putting something on. With all apologies, Andyman14 08:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC). : Actually, I'm also in the same position as Glen. I should also be focusing on my university studies. Although I'm nowhere near failing, I'm a bit of a perfectionist and want to achieve as highly as possible. However as much as I want to keep editing, experience has taught me that I'll always do something that will offend people. I can't risk that, although I may revisit on occasion. FYI, I am nowhere near one of the best editors for adding images Andyman14 10:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC). : : Okay, I'll stay. I'm having a case of MPMS (Male PMS) ;P. I'll just finish the Phoebe gallery and then I'll be on sabbatical until the end of September, when I'll be back for a week, and then on another one until mid November when my exams are taken care of Andyman14 14:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC). Why? Why did User:TheBook leave? I haven't been here for some days and I don't know what's going on. :Becuase people diagreed with him and he felt forced to leave so he did. --Khan1998stevewhite 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Question for you I've noticed lately someone has been making pages about random things, for example "Gram's Car"... Is that really necessary? Are we now making pages on things that are just "mentioned?" BuffymyBasset 19:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Buffymbasset I agree, I think they need to be removed. Their just wasing space.Shanebeckam 19:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :There is no space to waste! The Harry Potter Wiki has about six thousand pages, Wookieepedia has 80,000. Butterfly the rabbit 19:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :But this isn't Harry Potter Wiki. I just don't things "Mentioned" only in shows should have an entire page dedicated to it. That's like "Leo drops a box of swizzle sticks on the floor" then making a category dedicated to "Things in P3", and making a page for "Swizzle Sticks". lol. Just sayin'. BuffymyBasset 19:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :I'm so sorry BTR but i'm going to have to agree with everyone. Although I LOVE the potion ingredients they are fabulous. But things like Penny's Car is not needed, sorry. @Buffymybasset and Shanebeckam just alert me to look at these pages, so I can see whether they need deleting or not. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :BTR- I agree, the Potions are great. Excellent job!!! BuffymyBasset 19:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset ::Buffy: Thanks. Kahn: But why not? It's an interesting piece of trivia that Prue crashed Penny's car, Phoebe was blamed and was angry for years afterwards and used her rage to channel Prue's telekinesis power which she obtained after Piper cast a power switching spell to try and save Leo. Butterfly the rabbit 20:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::But a whole page just for one little fact is just not necisary.Shanebeckam 20:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Merge it. Merge into Love Hurts. I know Wiccid was banned for that but...--Khan1998stevewhite 20:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is ridiculous! I'm leaving. See ya. I should've stuck with my own Charmed Wiki. Butterfly the rabbit 20:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::BTR, I agree with the rest. Why do we need an article on a car that was mentioned once? What we know about it can be said in one sentence. --Levicorpus92 20:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The Charmed Ones There's an user that added several pictures to the Charmed Ones article (a gallery that I consider quite pointless and meaningless of several promo pictures of the sisters, and pictures of their powers). I undid what that user had done cause I thought it would overflood the article (pictures of the sisters powers are already included on their own article). I tought I would check it with you first before I could undo it and get into a further arguement. I would really appreciate if you could check out the way the article is now and you could decide if those pics are appropriate or not. Thank you--LHakaLH 01:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Do not remove the galleries of their powers as they are insesity. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha! but what about that frankly pointless gallery of random images of the sisters? Also could you please unlock pages, season 7 and seasons (episode guide)? --LHakaLH 22:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't think my slideshow on The Charmed Ones page would bother you this bad LHakaLH... I thought it was interesting to see the different images of them together through the years. I'm just tired of having everything I do deleted, simply because ONE person doesn't like it. BuffymyBasset 23:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :It's not that it bothers me, is just that, unlike the pictures of the usage of powers, it doesn't really have any purposes--LHakaLH 23:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :But none of the images on any page really have a "purpose". I just thought it was cool to see "the Charmed Ones" together, on "the Charmes Ones" page. lol.BuffymyBasset 00:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :Every image included on any article does have a purpose, to illustrate that character or subject in hand, the gallery you included in The Charmed Ones doesn't really have a purpose, since we already have images that illustrate both the original and the reconstituted charmed ones in their specific section. Its nothing personal. --LHakaLH 03:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I just thought it was pretty and added another element to an important page... I didn't see the need to delete it. But if you feel that strongly about it, ask Khan.BuffymyBasset 03:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :Hello, sorry that I havn't edited or answered any messages is just (now) I cannot edit before 3pm, anyway. I see both sides, and don't either of you get angry about my answer. I think the slideshow shows ther appearance as three through Seasons. I enjoy looking at them as said that bring a new flavour to the article. LHakaLH sorry about my descion and do not be mad as there are already millions of Users leaving. --Khan1998stevewhite 14:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :You shouldn't just agree because a user might leave... jeez! --TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 15:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am agreeing with Buffymybasset and he is not leaving. I just don't want LHakaLH to leave because they are good on this wiki. And excuse me, please be more polite to me, no not just me every users. Okay, thank you. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's quite alright. like i said to Buffymybasset it ain't nothing personal (LOL I'm not gonna leave!) , however l do think that screenshots from the series, would be more appropriate. Also Khan could you unlock page season 7 and episode guide/seasons?? Thank you (BTW love the new skin, it should totally stay)--LHakaLH 19:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Unless the only thing you want to do is change the pictures, those articles stay closed. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 20:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :As a matter of fact I do want to change those pictures, The previous picture I uploaded to season 7 was perfectly fine, you erased it cause you simply didn't liked it. Also with all due respect, you left so yeah I want to change some of those pictures. --LHakaLH 20:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Paige Matthews Why is the information box of Paige Matthews different that the others?Can someone explain that to me? 19:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :As she is a whitelighter she is given a different infobox, it looks better. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::But she's also a witch. If you want to add so many different infoboxes, why don't you create one for the Charmed Ones. They're special too. --TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 19:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it would look cool for all the Charmed ones to have the neat infobox like Paige has also :) BuffymyBasset 20:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset ::Yeah!I think it would be the best thing to do. 22:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Leaving? I think I'm going to leave anyways. And one of the page's I was referring to was the "Blood" page which can be found here. I honestly don't think we need a page for that, it's kind of useless and it's just taking up space in my opinion. I guess the page's for spell's were alright. But also the appearance gallery for the Sisters, is getting way out of hand, TheBook was right, just a couple of each season, cause either way people are going to change them to suit their own needs right? and plus I looked at the gallery's before and there appearance's don't change much in one season. I haven't fully decided if I'm gonna leave, but it's just a thought. And what thing's are going to happen? And I like I explained on my user page, I don't think my edit's mean much anyways, I just had random bits of Trivia here and there, kind useless huh? HalliwellsAttic 15:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, But I just think my edit's were kind of pointless, hence why no one really paid much attention to them. So I'm not sure how I'm even still on here without getting blocked, but anyways. This is going to sound dumb, but I really don't get it, Could you explain it a bit more? >.< HalliwellsAttic 15:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't like them that much, cause I have really poor grammar (In part with the fact I've been missing a lot of school since 2008, due to having depression). Like the Trivia I put on the Brain Drain episode, about the Source's dream world almost mimicking the real world. My wording isn't that good and same with my grammar as well. and plus the only reason my wording and such is good here, cause I keep spell checking which is kind of lame. I don't think this Wiki will lose that much while I'm gone, there's some good editors on here so I'm sure they'll keep it going good. Oh yeah, that makes a lot more sense, and also a lot easier, I hate the fact that you gotta edit the page and press save, it takes up to much time and half of the time it wrecks up my computer. HalliwellsAttic 15:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay then. You going to stay or are you leaving? --Khan1998stevewhite 15:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think I'm gonna stay, just for a while tho. It'll be like a trial run to see if I'm actually doing something that contributes to this wiki on here or not. HalliwellsAttic 16:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Edit War - Me and Freak :See Dominus Trinus. Butterfly the rabbit 17:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::This has been done on so many other articles, and it fits better. Don't choose BTR's side just because he could be leaving. Seems like the thing on this wiki, threaten to leave and you win. Don't want to be rude or anything. --TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 17:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey! I'm not leaving! Changed my mind! The wiki needs every good editor it can get! Butterfly the rabbit 17:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but once you don't get what you want you'll suddenly want to leave again. --TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 17:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Look, Freak, you can't judge me by a glance on my talk page! (sorry this had to happen on your talk page, Kahn.) Butterfly the rabbit 17:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't. --TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 17:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well I'm not the person who screams for mommy (I would actually say mummy, but most editors are American) or argues when there's conflict. The wiki seems so much more professional when it isn't saying "Piper was born on XXXX, according to the family tree in Pardon My Past. She got poison ivy while in camp. This was mentioned in P3 H2O". Butterfly the rabbit 17:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :And this has what to do with? --TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 17:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That I wouldn't threaten to leave. I'd just say, "I'm leaving. See ya!" Butterfly the rabbit 17:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay both stop THIS ARGUING NOW! If this continues you will both be blocked. I don't like this arguing. BTR i'm glad your not leaving and no you don't use it as a bribe. CharmedFreak you are not a freak. If this arguing continues as said you will both be blocked. --Khan1998stevewhite 17:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hey, I see you changed the skin and gave it color. Just speaking for myself I like it and think it's cool, I hope you keep it.--Voyagersknight 19:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks, this says has been taking into consideration. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Wiki What exactly is happening? I logged on this morning and saw that thing you put on above the page, so Idk what's happening exactly and would like to know. xD Oh and how to people make them spell templates? Or are they like already made? >.< HalliwellsAttic 08:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Please dont let the charmed wiki close.Its one of the best sites ever!Its awesome! 15:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ha ha. It's not closing. LOL. It is going to be refreshed. A fresh start, Wikia Staff suggested it. --Khan1998stevewhite 16:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiki background Hey. I back temporarily. I must say. The background is just awesome. Navy blue suits the show perfectly Andyman14 12:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks it was a wiki default and I thought this said charmed more. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC)